


remember forever

by kyungjja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Child Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Mpreg, Single Parent Byun Baekhyun, kyungsoo is a baby model hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungjja/pseuds/kyungjja
Summary: SingleDad!Baekhyun is living his best life with his 3 year old son Kyungsoo. But what happens when they both meet someone who Baekhyun tried to forget?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 43





	remember forever

**Author's Note:**

> just a little idea, first time writing chanbaek

The second Chanyeol steps into the studio he hears wailing.

His eyes immediately fall on a tiny human sitting on the wooden floor, his face buried in his knees.

Is this the kid he’s taking pictures of today? Great, Chanyeol sighs, this is gonna be a handful.

Carefully the photographer is walking towards the little boy and gets on his knees so he is somewhat the same level as the kid. His height can be pretty intimidating for children.

„Hey buddy, I’m Chanyeol.“ He gives him a gentle smile.

Slowly the child lifts his head and Chanyeol is staring into big teary eyes. The little boys button nose is red from the crying and his plump lips are turned into a pout. Chanyeols heart softens.

„What’s your name little guy?“

A few seconds went by and Chanyeol isn’t sure if he’s gonna get an answer but then a soft and timid voice speaks.

„K-Kyungsoo..“

„Kyungsoo!“ Chanyeol beams. „Thats a very pretty name. Say Kyungsoo, why are you so sad?“

The kid, Kyungsoo, looks at the floor fiddling with his sweater. „M-My Papa left..“ And his big eyes are filling with tears again.

„Your Papa? Oh but I’m sure he comes back soon! Do you maybe wanna hear a secret?“

At that Kyungsoo looks up again. „A secret?“

„Hmm, yes!“ Chanyeol nods and sits closer to the boy. „I’m a photographer! Do you know what that is?“

Kyungsoo furrows his thick eyebrows. „Ph.. Pho.. Ph-Photo?“

„Photographer.“ Chanyeol smiles fondly. „This means I’m gonna take pictures of you today!“

„Photos of Kyungsoo? With camera?“ The little guy asks with excitement.

„Yes, photos of you. It’s gonna be a lot of fun! If you want we can check out the camera and you can hold it..“

And with that Kyungsoo jumps up and claps his small hands together in joy. „Yes! Come Mr Chanyeol!!“

A tiny hand grasps Chanyeols big one and together they walk to the set. Chanyeol takes a look at Kyungsoo and notices his cute heart shaped smile. He’s glad he could make the child happy again.

Baekhyun is stressed. He’s been getting important phone calls from his company the whole morning even though its his day off.

It doesn’t help that his little son Kyungsoo isn’t in the best mood today. He already threw a tantrum back at home because he didn’t want to leave.

Don’t get him wrong, the 3 year old is usually an angel. Baekhyun thinks he’s very lucky to have such a sweet, obedient and cute son like Kyungsoo.

But like every other child he has those bad days.

One of them is today.

On the day of the photoshoot.

You see, since Kyungsoo’s birth Baekhyun has been getting compliments for having such a cute and beautiful baby which makes him very proud. His little baby is truly perfect with his big doe eyes, round chubby face and his heart shaped smile.

He got offers from magazines and companies who sell clothes and toys for children and this is how Kyungsoo’s little career as a baby model started.

It’s all fun and the money he gets from it is all for Kyungsoo’s future. His 3 year old usually has a blast on set, trying on lots of different clothes and playing with the toys.

But not today.

They had to wait for the set to get ready and it wouldn’t be a problem since Kyungsoo is a very patient child. But in his bad mood today he kept whining and pulling at Baekhyun’s pants.

It got even worse because Baekhyun’s phone started ringing and he had to leave his grumpy teary baby behind.

The phone call took about 15 minutes and a guilty feeling Baekhyun rushes back to the set. What if Kyungsoo is crying and throwing a tantrum? Is someone taking care of him? Or is he all alone thinking his Papa abandoned him?

Suddenly he hears some very familiar giggles. Baekhyun fastens his steps only to be surprised by the bright smile of his son.

The photoshoot is already in full process and Kyungsoo is wearing baby blue shorts, a white shirt with a penguin on and a yellow sun hat on his head. He poses cutely for the camera and Baekhyun wants to coo because his baby looks absolutely adorable.

But then all of a sudden Kyungsoo rushes forward and for a moment Baekhyun thinks he’s running up to him only to be surprised again because his son stopped at the man behind the camera.

With a big smile he jumps up and down in excitement. „Chanyeol, Chanyeol! Show me photo please!“

Chanyeol?

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion and walks closer to his son and the photographer.

The man lets out a familiar deep chuckle, turns around and squats down with the camera to show Kyungsoo the pictures he just took.

The 3 year old lets out a happy squeal and climbs onto the photographer’s lap to get a better look at the pictures.

It would have been a cute sight but Baekhyun finally got a look at the man’s face and he immediately freezes.

The man behind the camera.

The photographer.

Chanyeol.

His ex-boyfriend.

And Kyungsoo’s father.


End file.
